Hospital Dilemma
by 1seddiefan
Summary: A blast to the past. Blake is currently in the hospital after attempting suicide and he's sharing a room with a kid who keeps screaming. The kid's dad isn't doing anything to calm his son. At least his family managed to help out Blake. One-shot.


A/N: Blake is thirteen in this story.

I got to thinking about this type of stuff after going on Not Always Working and seeing a story on there dealing with a girl being in the hospital for mono. It was called Why Nurses Should Rule the World, Part 5.

* * *

Blake was getting a small headache from the kid screaming. The blue walls was giving him a headache and the cartoon dinosaur on the wall in front of him was kind of scaring him a little, as it kept giving him 'alley' eyes. It was a term that his cousin had once used around him.

A nurse came in and started checking the blood bag.

Blake looked at her. He didn't want to disturb the family next to him so he whispered, "When can I get some pain medicine? My arms are killing me."

The nurse looked at the cart and whispered back, "We can't mix your antidepressants and pain killers."

Blake shivered, "I'm cold. Can I an extra blanket then?" He picked at the wrap around bandage covering his arms.

The nurse sucked in a breath and looked at the thirteen year old. He had dark circle under his eyes and he looked paler than normal. "I'll see what I can do."

Blake smiled, "Thank you."

The nurse left the room and Blake noticed the father of the screaming child was glaring at him. The smile instantly left his face as he noticed that the man looked like he was pissed.

"Listen you little shit! Don't fucking gossip about me to the fucking nurses! Keep your fucking mouth shut or I'll shut it for you!" The man shouted and some part of Blake was stunned.

He was aware that he didn't say anything to the man to the nurse. All he wanted was a blanket and some painkillers. He felt a few tears come to his eyes. The door to the hospital room opened and he noticed how it was his Aunt Robin and Uncle Charles.

They rushed over to him and Aunt Robin was smoothing his hair back, "You poor dear."

"Hell is that sound?" Uncle Charles asked confused.

"That kid has been screaming for ten minutes," Blake whispered.

Uncle Charles looked pained and noticed the cartoon dinosaur on the wall. "I'll see if a doctor can switch rooms for you." He left the room.

Robin looked at something, "What are you looking at? This doesn't concern you!" The man looked away and Robin muttered, "Nosy asshole." She flipped off while the man's back was turned and Blake cheered up a little.

"Now I see where Dean got _that_ from," Blake said. He meant muttering stuff, not flipping people off when their backs were turned.

"Speaking of whom, where is the hyperactive brat?" Robin replied.

"He's like twenty-nine," Blake replied.

"He's still my little boy. I better call him." Robin replied,

"Can you see where my mom is at too?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Robin said and left the room.

After a few minutes, nobody seemed to be coming back in and Blake realized the man was in his face.

"What the hell did I just say you little brat!" The man snarled out and raised his hand.

The next thing that Blake knew was that Dean grabbed the man's arm, twisted it, and punched the man in the eye. "Lay a hand on my cousin, I dare you!" Dean growled out. It was kind of scary seeing a very furious man wearing tactical clothing too, who could probably beat someone to death if he wanted to.

Blake realized that Dean had rushed over from doing a show, not bothering changing or taking a shower.

"I'm twenty-fucking-five! You can't tell me what to do," the man replied.

Dean snorted, "I'm twenty-nine. If you dare speak to my cousin, I will crush your windpipe so fast you won't register why you can't breathe."

Security guards rushed in and the man looked at them, "Help me! This guy is crazy!"

"Bad idea," Blake said and Dean pulled on the man's arm. The man slumped down and grabbed his shoulder.

"This guy tried to assault my thirteen year old cousin," Dean said and heard the kid screaming. "Hell is that sound?"

"That's my son," the man said.

"Why is he screaming?" Dean asked. His parents, Blake's mom, and a nurse with a blanket showed up.

"He swallowed a rock." The man said and stood up.

Robin rolled her eyes, "People say I'm a bad parent, but at least I had the sense of not letting my son eat rocks."

* * *

After getting everything sorted out, Blake was moved into a different room, and the man was arrested for attempted assault, verbal harassment, and possible negligence on letting his son swallow a rock.

Blake looked up at his family, "All of that because I wanted a blanket and painkillers."

"At least you won't have that cartoon dinosaur staring at you as you try to sleep," Uncle Charles said.

"I still have to clean Blake's blood off my ceiling," Dean replied. "It looks like I murdered someone."

Christina was running her hand through Blake's hair, "At least Dean managed to deal with that ass-fucker. If I was there I wouldn't have stopped at dislocating his shoulder."

"Where were you at anyway?" Robin asked.

"I was busy getting Blake's eighth grade diploma since he didn't walk at the ceremony. Also I was busy getting something at the store for Blake's birthday," Christina replied.

Uncle Charles looked like he was thinking as he stared at something, "Why is there a math clock in a hospital?"

The others had to look at the clock, and sure enough it was there.

* * *

About a year and a few months later, Blake looked up at the ceiling in the bathroom at Dean's house. "Dean! Why is my blood still on your ceiling?" Blake asked.

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something but I couldn't remember what it was," Dean replied.

* * *

A/N: I figured I should end it at that line because I thought it was hilarious.


End file.
